moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tigger Movie/Credits
Opening Logo and Title Card DisneyLogo 4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures PRESENTS WINNIE THE POOH THE Tigger MOVIE Ending Credits and Logo SCREENPLAY AND DIRECTED BY Jun Falkenstein PRODUCED BY Cheryl Abood STORY BY Eddie Guzelian BASED ON CHARACTERS BY A.A. Milne WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF Jim Cummings as TIGGER & WINNIE the POOH Nikita Hopkins as ROO Ken Sansom as RABBIT John Fiedler as PIGLET Peter Cullen as EEYORE Andre Stojka as OWL Kath Soucie as KANGA Tom Attenborough as CHRISTOPHER ROBIN AND John Hurt as THE NARRATOR SONGS BY Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman SCORE BY Harry Gregson- Williams ART DIRECTOR Toby Bluth DIRECTOR, WALT DISNEY ANIMATION JAPAN Takamitsu Kawamura SUPERVISING ANIMATION DIRECTOR Kenichi Tsuchiya SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR Robert Fisher, Jr. VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR Jamie Thomason ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Jennifer Blohm DIGITAL PRODUCERS Doug Little Karen Ferguson EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Sharon Morrill Robinov PRODUCTION MANAGER, WALT DISNEY ANIMATION JAPAN Noriyuki Fukumaru STORYBOARD Viki Anderson, Ken Boyer, Amber Tornquist DeForest, Holly Forsyth, Denise Koyama, Chris Otsuki ADDITIONAL STORYBOARDING BY Keith Baxter, Sean Bishop, Barry Caldwell, Jason Lethcoe, Phillip Mosness, Floyd Norman, Cynthia Petrovic, David Prince, Lenord Robinson DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT CHARACTER DESIGN Chris Butler Kimie Calvert Robert Sledge Vincent Woodcock CHARACTER DESIGN CLEAN-UP Kimie Calvert LEAD COLOR STYLIST David A. Rodriguez KEY LOCATION DESIGN Arlan Jewell Christopher Morley Colette Van Mierlo Wallace Williamson PROP DESIGN Marty Warner KEY BACKGROUND STYLISTS Toby Bluth Barbara Schade LAYOUT CHARACTER LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Dave Kuhn CHARACTER LAYOUT ARTISTS Ken Boyer Jeff Johnson Greg E.S.C. Manwaring Craig Maras John Nunnemacher Dan O'Sullivan Kexx Singleton Robert Sledge ADDITIONAL CHARACTER LAYOUTS BY Robert Meurin BACKGROUND LAYOUT ARTISTS Arlan Jewell Christopher Morley Colette Van Mierlo Wallace Williamson ASSISTANT BACKGROUND LAYOUT Colby Bluth CHARACTER ANIMATION ANIMATION DIRECTORS Takeshi Atomura Hiroshi Kawamata KEY ANIMATORS Yoshiharu Ashino, Ken Boyer, Atsuhiko Hara, Jeff Johnson, Isamitsu Kashima, Dave Kuhn, Greg E.S.C. Manwaring, Hiroko Minowa, Kiyomi Miyakawa, Hirofumi Nakata, Takayo Nishimura, Kazuhiro Ohmame, Masaru Ohshiro, Chiharu Sato, Yoshiharu Sato, Atsushi Sekiguchi, Kazuko Shibata, Kouichi Suenaga, Sachiko Sugino, Yuri Takasaki, Kazuyoshi Takeuchi, Junpei Tatenaka, Yasuo Torii, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Shigeru Yamamoto, Shinichi Yoshikawa ADDITIONAL ANIMATION PROVIDED BY Tandem Films Entertainment, Ltd. DIRECTOR Nigel Pay PRODUCER Alison Graham LAYOUT Niel Graham BACKGROUNDS Monica Herman John Gosler Cornerstone Animation Inc. DIRECTOR Larry D. Whitaker, Jr. PRODUCER Jill S. Bauman ART DIRECTOR William Dely PRODUCTION MANAGER Richmond M. Horine ASSISTANT PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Brett T. Gehrs Studio Basara ANIMATORS Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Masaaki Kudo, Yutaka Oka, Shinichi Suzuki Tama Production ANIMATORS Kiyotaka Kantake, Jyuji Mizumura, Takashi Saijyo, Akita Watanabe Creative Capers Entertainment DIRECTORS David Molina Terry Shakespeare Natasha Sasic PRODUCER Sue Shakespeare PRODUCTION MANAGER Patrice Monis LAYOUT Matthew Bates BACKGROUND LAYOUT Bonnie Leick Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd. ANIMATORS Kenji Hachizaki, Keiko Oyamada, Teiichi Takiguchi, Nobuo Tomizawa ADDITIONAL ANIMATION BY Terrence Bannon, Keith Baxter, Mike Bell, George Benavides, Rune Bennicke, Dan Boulos, Ronaldo Canfora, Wayne Carlisi, Mike D'Isa-Hogan, Jeff Etter, Ralph Fernan, Tim George, Ernie Gilbert, Patrick Gleeson, Chris Hubbard, Richard Jack, Kevin Johnson, Richard Jones, Ernie Keen, Michael Kiely, Chrystal Klabunde, Eric Koenig, Craig Maras, Bob McKnight, Mike Nguyen, John Nunnemacher, Dan O'Sullivan, Ralph Palmer, John Pomeroy, Bill Recinos, Dean Roberts, Carolyn J. Sarachene, Andy Schmidt, Kexx Singleton, Robert Sledge, Derek Thompson, Greg Tiernan, Roger Vizard, Andreas Von Adrian, Todd Waterman, Larry D. Whitaker, Jr., Gabriele Zucchelli EFFECTS ANIMATION SUPERVISING EFFECTS ANIMATION DIRECTOR Madoka Yasuet ADDITIONAL EFFECTS ANIMATION BY Dave Bossert John Dillon Sari Gennis Joey Mildenberger Kevin O'Neil Gary Sole EFFECTS CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Ryuji Sasaki, Takahiro Ikezoe, Tsutomu Kaneko ADDITIONAL EFFECTS CLEAN-UP BY Greg Bumatay David Bunting Carl Canga Felipe Cardan Greg Fleming Paul Franklin Mark Naisbitt BACKGROUNDS BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Hiroshi Ohno Studio Fuga Kazuo Nagai, Akihito Fujimori, Naoto Hoshino, Masami Horii, Hiromichi Ito, Kumiko Ohno Studio Moonflower Masatoshi Kenmochi, Kinya Tsubota, Tomoko Herai, Toshiharu Mizutani ADDITIONAL BACKGROUND ARTISTS Toby Bluth Barbara Schade Rita Joyce CLEAN-UP ANIMATION CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Chie Arai, Rie Arai, Kimie Calvert, Genta Chiba, Nozomi Fuiji, Ken Kinoshita, Manabu Kawada, Reiko Mano, Kiyoko Makita, Tomokatsu Nagasaku, Kazuhiro Murase, Kyoto Sato, Sumie Nishido, Kaori Takeuchi, Kaori Suzuki, Koji Ukai, Keiko Tanino, Yuji Watanabe ADDITIONAL CLEAN-UP ARTISTS Eric J. Abjornson, Rikke Asbjorn, Steve Austin, Peterpaul Bautista, Shaun Blake, Wanda Brown, Mick Cassidy, Lillian Chapman, Greg Checketts, Paul Chorley, Mike Cote, Devin Crane, Chris Drew, Ruth Elliott, Niko Frangos, Ashlee Hamilton, Willy Harber, Ellen Heindel, Art Hernandez, Tom Higgins, Tim Ingersoll, Simon Loxton, Wantana Martinelli, Peter Mays, Janet McKay, Lee Middleton, Mina Mileva-Cairns, Andy Molloy, June Nam, Ray Newman, Laura Nichols, Mike Pettengill, Cheryl Polakow-Knight, Sarkis Postajian, Isabelle Radage, Domingo Rivera, Al Salgado, Randy Sanchez, Angela Sigurdsen, Jennifer Stern, Nicole Stinn, Aurea Terribili, Janice Tolentino, Lee Townsend, Justin "Dusty" Wakefield, David Webster IN-BETWEEN ANIMATION INBETWEEN ARTISTS Katsunori Adachi, Tatsuro Arai, Tomoko Araki, Koji Endo, Chiharu Haraguchi, Kyoko Haseyama, Suzuka Higa, Yoko Hoshino, Yoshitake Iwakami, Chizuko Iwasa, Yuichi Kabashima, Mitsuko Kanaoka, Yoshihiro Kato, Yusei Kawada, Satoko Kawamoto, Shizuka Kikuta, Aya Kuki, Ai Kuwabara, Terumichi Mabuchi, Hitomi Maeda, Mio Nakano, Mai Nakazato, Takahiro Nawa, Maki Nishi, Masatsugu Nishida, Yumiko Ohasa, Hiromi Ohta, Yoko Ono, Akira Ozawa, Takahito Sugawara, Takeo Shuto, Kenji Sugiyama, Noriko Sugiyama, Akifumi Takahashi, Tsuyoshi Takahashi, Setsuya Tanabe, Ritsuko Tanaka, Kumiko Tanihira, Kazuyo Tominaga, Asuka Tsubuki, Chinatsu Ueno, Tomoki Yamagata, Hiroko Yamamoto, Yukari Yamaura, Sugako Yamazaki, Kuniko Yano, Morihiko Yano, Terumi Yoshida ADDITIONAL IN-BETWEEN ANIMATION PROVIDED BY Musashino Seisakujo Studio Froniter IN-BETWEEN CHECKERS Etsuko Tamakoshi Mayumi Ohmura Takahiro Takashima DIGITAL PRODUCTION TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Kentaro Takahashi ASSISTANT TECHNICAL DIRECTOR Darren Clark COMPOSITE SUPERVISOR Kousuke Arakawa COMPOSITORS Toshiyuri Fukushima Shunya Kimura Katsuya Kozutsumi ADDITIONAL COMPOSITORS Tracy Jones Charlie Luce Glo Minaya Kimberly Rose Andrew Schoentag COLOR STYLIST Masumi Nose INK & PAINT SUPERVISOR Naomi Tazawa DIGITAL INK & PAINT Brandon Bloch, Tukiko Kakita, Kumi Nanjo, Akiko Nasu, Michiko Saito, Akiko Shimizu, Elizabeth Taheri, Kanako Takahashi, Yumiko Takahashi, Youichi Yamane, Yuki Yokoyama, Elizabeth Bursalyan, Cheryl C. Hills, Charles Lyons, Zachary McClendon, Dean Stanley ADDITIONAL INK & PAINT Virtual Magic BG SCANNERS/MATTE CUTTERS Megumi Ishido Hiroko Shimazu ANIMATION SCANNERS Akiko Sasaki Yuichiro Taira DIGITAL BG SCANNERS Carolyn Guske Robert Lowden CGI EFFECTS SUPERVISOR Shinji Nasu CGI EFFECTS ARTISTS Seiko Endoji Ryoichi Ishigami Ray King SUPERVISOR, KEY BG COLOR CORRECTION Ernest Pava KEY BG COLOR CORRECTION Don Devine David Dimatteo Chris Staples SCANNER Thomas Pniewski PRODUCTION MANAGER, DIGITAL Brant Hawes DIGITAL SYSTEM MANAGER Kotaro Beppu SYSTEM ADMINISTRATION Joe Davenport Robert Jones William Munsterman Itaru Naruumi MANAGER, STUDIO TECHNOLOGY Stephen Toback TECHNOLOGY ANALYST Joel Halvorson PRINCIPAL SOFTWARE ENGINEER David Adler DIGITAL PRODUCTION T2 Studio PRODUCTION PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Ferrell Baron, Kristin Kakiuchi Rawnsley, Jennifer Lopez, Christopher Kracker, Marilyn Munro PRODUCTION ASSOCIATE Mona Holtz ASSISTANT TO THE PRODUCER Allison Roth PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Yukari Kiso, Takaari Matsudaira, Akira Matsumoto, Shinya Mitsuta, Tomomi Miura, Atsushi Niwata, Yoko Saito, Takashi Tanigunchi SHEET TIMERS Ken Boyer Terry Lennon Roy Meurin Larry Whitaker CONTINUITY CHECKERS Barbara Donatelli Lynn Singer Kathrin Victor PRODUCTION ACCOUNTANT Jim Cotton TALENT COORDINATORS Anne-Marie Pione Aaron Drown SCRIPT COORDINATORS Leona Jernigan Brian Sintay LIVE ACTION Simex Digital Studios - Santa Monica DIRECTOR Nick Bates DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY Allen Daviau PRODUCERS Michelle Gannes Bob McGinness Allen Yamashita ANIMATION DIRECTOR Jean Perramon ANIMATION PRODUCER Christina Cox CGI ARTIST Christian Hatfield POST PRODUCTION DIRECTOR, POST PRODUCTION Mark Von Der Heide FIRST ASSISTANT FILM EDITOR Barbara Gerety APPRENTICE FILM EDITOR Andrew Sorcini ADDITIONAL ASSISTANT FILM EDITORS Jesse Augustine Jerry Edemann Jeremy Grey ADDITIONAL FILM EDITING John Royer EDITORS, WALT DISNEY ANIMATION JAPAN Makoto Arai Yasunori Hayama POST PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Mark Bollinger Craig Sawczuk Ken Poteat TRACK READING Skip Craig SOUND SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS Louis L. Edemann Howard Neiman SOUND EDITORS Rick Franklin Leonard Geschke Doug Jackson Chuck Neely FIRST ASSISTANT SOUND EDITOR Ronnie Morgan ADDITIONAL VOICES BY Frank Walker FOLEY ARTISTS Ken Dufva Joan Rowe FOLEY MIXER Lee Tinkham RE-RECORDING MIXERS Elliot Tyson Tom Dahl Mel Metcalfe Andy D'Addario RECORDIST Steve Kohler SONGS WORDS AND MUSIC BY Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" "Someone Like Me" "The Whoop-De-Dooper-Bounce" "Pooh's Lullabee" "Round My Family Tree" "How To Be A Tigger" PERFORMED BY Jim Cummings AS TIGGER & WINNIE THE POOH Kath Soucie AS KANGA Nikita Hopkins AS ROO Andre Stojka AS OWL Peter Cullen AS EEYORE John Fielder AS PIGLET CHORUS Bobbi Page, Randy Crenshaw, Michael Geiger, Geoff Koch, Rick Logan, Lauren Wood SONGS ARRANGED & ORCHESTRATED BY Martin Erskine MUSIC MIXERS Michael Farrow, Frank Wolf, Cary Butler, Bill Jackson, Ross Pallone SUPERVISING MUSIC EDITORS Richard Whitfield Sherry Whitfield Dominick Certo MUSIC CONTRACTOR Reggie Wilson SUPERVISING MUSIC COPYIST Booker White VOCAL CONTRACTOR Bobbi Page SCORE ORCHESTRATIONS Bruce Fowler Ladd McIntosh SCORE CONDUCTED BY Nick Glennie-Smith SCORE MUSIC PROGRAMMING Steve Jablonsky END TITLE SONG "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" WORDS AND MUSIC BY Kenny Loggins, Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman PERFORMED BY Kenny Loggins PRODUCED BY Kenny Loggins & Peter Asher MIXED BY George Massenburg CHORUS Rosemary Butler, Gary Falcone, Wendy Fraser, Jonnie Hall, Molly Hall, Dorian Holley, Cord Jackman, Luana Jackman, Raven Kane, Brian Lassiter, Stephen Lively, Richard Lucchese, Arnold McCuller, Bobbi Page, Brandon Pollard, Andrea Robinson, Laurie Schillinger, Sophia Schwartz, Stephanie Spruill, Tiffany Takara Greer, Carmen Twillie, Terry Wood, Ayana Williams TITLE DESIGN Susan Bradley TITLES AND OPTICALS Buena Vista Imaging DIGITAL INK AND PAINT SOFTWARE Toon Boom Technologies DIGITAL FILM SERVICES Digital Filmworks, Inc. E-Film COLOR TIMING Terry Claborn NEGATIVE CUTTING Mary Beth Smith PRODUCED & DISTRIBUTED ON Eastman Film PRINTS BY Technicolor® MPAA / IATSE SDDS / DOLBY DIGITAL DIGITAL dts Books Available At Stores Everywhere Cassette and Compact Disc Available on WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S CD-Rom Available on DiSNEY I N T E R ACTIVE Copyright ©2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. PRODUCED BY Walt Disney Television Animation DISTRIBUTED BY Buena Vista Pictures Distribution DisneyLogo 4.jpg Category:Credits